This invention relates to a system for executing programmed calculations in programmable calculators.
It is often desirable to load information into a particular memory location addressed by a particular variable prior to running a stored program in electronic calculators and personal computers which enable the operator to write and run programs (these will be referred to as "calculators" hereafter). For example, conventional calculators with BASIC language programming capabilities are adapted such that, if a stored program contains an INPUT statement or instruction, it runs the stored program and, after introducing keyed information when coming across that INPUT statement, continues running the stored program. When input information is a calculation formula, it is therefore difficult to run the program after the result of such a calculation is evaluated and inserted into a particular variable in the stored program. Furthermore, when the stored program has more than one starting point which contains a variable, necessary key operations are troublesome since the starting points should be identified to run the stored program.